The Letter
by Soulem
Summary: -Slash- Jensen looks into his poetic side, which in this case is romantic. May be considered OOC, but not by much. Features Pooch laughing his ass off at Jensens expense.
1. Unrequited

_Dear Cougar,_

_I can't focus._  
><em>You won't leave my head, it's driving me crazy. My consciousness is enveloped in your presence. You simply being around me is eating up my already depleted concentration.<em>  
><em>Your soft words capture my attention through the rise and fall of emotions that are always there. You don't say anything, but your face expresses everything you feel.<em>  
><em>You show me where I've gone wrong, and attempt to teach me how to do things properly. If Clay or Pooch tried, they would give up in seconds because of my failure to hold what they tell me. The fact your still trying gives me a feeling I don't know how to describe. You friendship forms a noose that is slowly killing me inside.<em>  
><em>I want you to disappear, but when your gone I crave you. When I feel you watching my back, which you often are, the nervousness I might've had disappears in an instant. I'll probably be the death of you, with my reckless ways. Yet your always there, helping me with that smirk on your face.<em>

...

Jensen reread what he had scribbled onto the piece of paper in his hands. _Really? ... Wow, I sound so much cooler in my head... I guess poetic letters are just not my thing. Whatever, maybe I should do that hacking job Clay was freaking out about._ He thought, quietly denying the small voice in his head that told him he would die if the Sniper saw it. Ever. He stared for another second before crumpling it up and throwing it aimlessly towards the overflowing garbage can across the room. As soon as the discarded letter left his finger tips Jensen went to do what he was actually supposed to be doing, forgetting about the unfinished letter and his maybe-maybe not feelings entirely.

* * *

><p><em>Italics are thoughts<em>

These will be really drabble-ish. Also any mistakes are mine, and The Losers don't belong to me, I'm just messing with them.

Protect yourself from Roque and Jensen by leaving reviews. ... Do you want 'I leave reviews on ' tattooed onto your chest? By Roque? I thought not.


	2. Strange

~Cougars POV~

Cougar looked up from his book, Jensen had been acting really odd lately. He would stop talking whenever Pooch came into the room and would try to leave within minutes after he arrived. It was a little bit concerning for the sniper. Speaking of which Pooch just walked into the room, causing Jensen to leave with some excuse in record time. Cougar thought he should probably just ask, Pooch had probably walked in on Jensen doing something ridiculous.

"Pooch, what is wrong with Jensen?" May as well be to the point he thought.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, don't worry about it, sorry man" Pooch grinned.

There was definitely something up, and what was the apology for. Cougar glanced around for his bookmark, not finding it he dog-eared the page. Time to go find Jensen and deal with this before it blew their next mission or Clay noticed. After doing a quick search of the place they were staying in he found Jensen curled up in a blanket totally inthralled by a bad movie on his laptop. This was normal Jensen behavior from what Cougar could tell. What was going on between the hacker and Pooch then, only one way to find out.

"Jensen, What did Pooch catch you doing?" Cougar felt a tinge of guilt at how accusing the question had accidentally come out. Not looking up from his position Jensen replied with the most blatant lie Cougar had ever seen,

"The Pooch man? Nothing, I didn't do anything and we're getting along fine."

"... Jensen," He sighed and quietly wondered how long it would take until Jensen cracked from his silent form just staring at him.

~TBC~

A/N I think Cougar would speak English when talking to Jensen when he actually wants something, my theory, otherwise it'd be Spanish.

I wasn't kidding about Roque and Jensen being up to shenanigans, I have proof... Kind of. _A friendly Reminder_ backs up my case, so leave reviews on people stories.


	3. Spaghetti

Clay glanced around the table. Jensen was fidgeting, semi-normal. Cougar was staring at the hacker but trying to look like he wasn't, also semi-normal. Pooch however looked like he was having a seizure from barely contained laughing, strange.

Clay continued to observe the odd behavior as he piled spaghetti onto his plate with gusto. He had been craving it and no matter what whacked out thing was going on in his team he would get his damn spaghetti. At least Roque looked as confused as he felt. His violent partner glared at Pooch before looking at him with a look that said 'shut-this-annoyance-off-before-I-do'. He felt inclined to agree with that idea.

"...Okay, Pooch please explain to the rest of us why your giggle fit has yet to stop. Roque will help you if you can't shut up." As if to highlight his CO's point Roque pulled a knife and started playing with it.

Pooch looked nervous for a second then looked at him with a smug grin, "well Clay, Jensen has discovered his po-"

"Shut up Pooch, I swear to god. I will tell Jolene you're being mean to me and you don't want to have to deal with the onslaught of viruses." Jensen cut him off with a mild blush creeping across his features.

"Yeah right Jensen, Jolene would agree with me about getting you out. So you see Colonel, Jensen has this thing for-"

Pooch was cut off again by Jensen.

"Pooch. I am not kidding. Clay, it's all fine and good. Please do not force The Pooch to relinquish whatever the hell he wants to say in favour of letting me deal with him. I promise everything will be all sunshine, butterflies and zombie hunters after we have a discussion. Privately."

If looks could kill Pooch would probably be a small dusty pile of ash. Jensen was already in motion to grab the driver and haul him away before Clay could answer.

He had been observing the interaction, Jensen was acting strangely. It looked as if Cougar had also been left in the dark. It obviously was something embarrassing for Jensen, a feat indeed. Clay took in what Jensen said with a thought, if they could sort it out so he could eat in peace so be it.

"Have fun boys." He said looking up for a second before resuming the task of eating.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

Clay wants to stay in the dark -laughing-

I don't know, is this switching point of view thing good? bad? Annoying? Next will probably be Pooch. Also, Cougar still doesn't know what's up. Jensen is a tough nut to crack after all. Though given enough time it'd probably all come spilling out. ... Haha, yeah it'd all come spilling out -just imagined something dirty-

-stares- If you don't leave reviews on stories Jensen and Roque will come after you. Roque is one scary mo fo too, I sure as hell wouldn't want to piss him off.

Also, Happy birthday to myself :D Bwuhahaha


	4. Advice

Pooch snickered for the billionth time that day. Just imagining Jensen being all poetic and shit about Cougar cracked him up. It probably didn't help that when he went in to find the hacker to see if he was going out with them he was already partly drunk. Everything was always so much funnier then. Jensen was also the easiest person to tease on the team, the others would just cut you up or something, Jensen just glared at you. It was hilarious.

He was however beginning to sense that the computer tech was reaching his breaking point and that if Pooch didn't stop he might find a knife under his pillow or something like that. Because even though Jensen was their cute little brother, he still went the black ops training just like everyone else and was a scary dude when he got pissed off.

"Pooch. Seriously man, what the hell! Have you no respect for another man's personal life?" Jensen glared at him.

While the driver was amused he realized the distraught man had a point.

"Well J, it wouldn't be a problem if you just talked to your little crush and grabbed some balls." He likes you too anyways, not much you can lose there.

Jensen stared at the wall for a little bit and Pooch wondered if he was psychic. Then again, if he was the thing with Cougar never would have started. The sniper was so obvious. Actually Jensen was too, they were both just blind. Then again, he hadn't noticed either since it was so natural. Jolene was the one who pointed it out, with her crazy people watching skills. She then told Pooch to tell Jensen to be a man and court Cougar otherwise some random chick would and the hacker would become an emotional mess.

Ahh, he seriously loved his wife sometimes. So blunt and a little scary but always watching out for them.

"... Pooch. " Jensen was done staring at the wall. "You're right, what should I do?"

Well that was a surprise, Pooch decided to follow his wife's sage advice, "Court the man bro."

~TBC~

All right, sorry for the wait. So that's Pooch. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I was conflicted as to how much thinking should happen compared to talking. Hopefully everyone is still in character... I want to do Roque for the next part, so whatever they do will be from his eyes :D


	5. All Manner Of Things

I'm rereading the comics and I like movie Roque better than comic Roque. It's really short...

~Start~

Roque looked incredulously at the hacker when he wheeled in a huge bouquet of flowers. They were rainbow in colour, and they were set so it actually looked like a rainbow. It was curious to say the least. Had the kid actually grown some balls and decided to court someone, or was he just being his usual maniacal self? It made Roque wonder but not enough so that he would engage in any form on communication lest the hacker actually think Roque ever wanted to talk to him. The only thing for him to do was watch and maybe ask Pooch about it later.

That later was surprisingly soon, Pooch walked into their hide-out ten minutes later. Just as the driver was about to leave the common room Roque got up and sauntered towards him.

"Hey Pooch, what up with Jensen? He's been acting weird all week." Not to mention he hadn't spoken a word when he came in with his rainbow bouquet, that in itself was a sign that the world was in imminent danger.

"Oh Jensen? He's just nervous don't worry about my bro, he'll be fine."

Fine my ass, and when did Pooch stop laughing his ass off every time Jensen came into the room? ... You know what, screw it. Roque didn't even want to know what was going on in that part of the team anymore, Clay would make sure they figured it out. With that thought solidified in his mind Roque went back to sharpening his knives dutifully ignoring whenever Jensen passed him with armfuls of all manner of devices.


	6. Paternity Leave

Jensen ran his free hand through his spiked hair for the hundredth time, "Are you sure Pooch-man? What if he shoots me?"

He as nervous , but one would be when asking a special forces officer to date them. Especially when they were both guys.

"... J, have you see- No, You **have** seen Cougs at bars, he don't care about gender. If the man was going to shoot you he would have already, **I** want to shoot you sometimes, you're annoying as hell bro. "

Jensen looked at the bald man standing beside him, docking 5 points from his helpfulness factor.

"You're supposed to be making me feel at ease man, you are a crappy support. You are officially fired from your position of excellence."

Pooch gave him a look, it was a bro-I-am-your-**only**-support look. Well there was Roque... Or Clay... Whatever.

"Fine, your on paternity leave."

Pooch laughed, but looked pointedly at the sniper's room.

"All right, all right. I'm going. Sheesh and to think, your going to have children as unsupportively helpful as you."

Jensen grabbed the letter tucked into his back pocket and fiddled with it nervously as he walked towards Cougars silent room.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

Probably one more chapter after this, maybe more if I feel like it. Probably not though. Sorry for the wait, it's really inexcusable too because I wrote this and it leapt from my mind into the keys, 15 minutes, maybe. So if you didn't notice this was mostly from Jensen's POV again, because I don't think Aisha is here in this time, kinda makes it AU I guess. ... Next will be from Cougar's unless I figure out how it can still make sense but be from someone who wouldn't be in the room. ... Maybe I'll try haha


	7. Fidget

The sniper thought about the past few days as he cleaned his guns out of boredom. Pooch had found something out about Jensen, that much was certain, what had happened after that they still wouldn't say though.

To say it didn't bothered him wouldn't be the complete truth -they all had secrets- the look of terror Jensen had gotten when he asked about it hurt a bit though. Pooch knew, Clay probably did too, and if Clay knew he probably looked for advice from Roque. And still, Jensen wouldn't talk to him.

It was the little things too, Jensen stopped looking at him when he talked. He didn't look to the sniper for quiet reassurance that he was listening, he didn't even try to mask the relief he felt when Pooch or even Roque entered the room. It was pitiful Cougar felt like this but he really didn't mind Jensen's seemingly mindless chatter of tech-speak, it had actually grown on him. So now that it was fading and the hacker seemed to be avoiding him, it was just a little bit jarring.

"...Ahem..."

Cougar looked up, Jensen was standing in his doorway nervously fiddling with a piece of paper.

"Uhhh... Hi Cougs, how ya doin'?"

The nervous feeling was practically rolling off the hacker.

"Si, Estoy bien." Cougar was confused, though it was subtle and didn't show. Was talking to him really that uncomfortable now? Jensen shuffled from foot to foot and didn't meet his unwavering gaze.

"... Arg, can you not try and piece together my soul with that stare of yours? Thank you."

Cougar raised an eyebrow at that, but tried to not look so intense.

"Jensen! Stop being such a chicken-shit,"

Cougar faintly heard Pooch's angry/frustrated/annoyed whisper. He wondered at that, why would Jensen be afraid of him now, they had already established what was allowed and what would get his fingers broken.

From his position he watched Jensen try not to make a smart ass comment back to the driver, instead he squared his shoulders and looked at Cougar dead-on.

Walking with purpose the few short paces to the bed, Jensen brought up the now slightly torn and folded scrap of paper and handed it to him.

"You can read that now or later, though you probably won't need to once I'm done my spiel here." He took a seat, pausing for a breath before continuing,

"So please don't be creeped out by this or shoot me, I like my body just the way it is and bullet wounds are not fun. Ilikeyou. Pooch is laughing his ass off at me right now because this is fucking nerve racking and I hope to hell this doesn't mess with out relationship if you don't feel that way. If you don't please just tell me and I can stop being a possible creeper. Okay, thanks."

By the end of his 'spiel' Jensen was pacing. If he had heard it a year or two earlier Cougar probably would have missed the blurred portion that Jensen was obviously trying to hide in his speech. Jensen liked him, he'd actually kind of guessed, but he never thought the hacker would ever come out and say it to him.

He'd only realised he liked him back when his candy went missing and Jensen didn't end up dying a brutal and painful death. Because really, only Jensen would do something like that after he was explained not to.

"Tú también me gustas"

Jensen stared at him and pulled at his hair, "Dammit Cougar, you know I still can't speak spanish. You just swore at me didn't you? God, should I not sleep for a few days, are you going to slit my throat while I sleep?"

Cougar shook his head and walked towards the hacker, who's body language was screaming I-am-innocent-and-you-don't-want-to-hurt-me.

"Seriously Cougs, it'd be a lot messier to off me here. I can go kneel outside if you want. Then y blood can drain into the soil and it won't stain this obnoxiously ugly carp-"

Cougar placed a chaste kiss on the hackers still talking mouth, grinning as his did so.

The hacker froze mid-sentace and just stood there. After a second Cougar backed up again,

"Entender."

It was all Jensen could do to nod.

* * *

><p>~FIN~<p>

Google says

_Si, Estoy bien_ means_ Yes, I'm fine._

_Tú también me_ _gustas_ means_ I like you too._

Aaaand_ entender _means _Understand_

* * *

><p>~AN~<p>

Haha indeed. Can you believe it? I updated twice in the same day. Insanity. This is by far the longest chapter, and to those of you who were not too pleased with the previous chapter, I hope this makes up for it. If you're wondering the letter Jensen had was the one from the beginning. I was going to go all poetic on you again and come up with another one but I'm a lazy writer haha. Well, I guess I'll have to work on the Losers/Glee AU crossover I started. That of which only a few of you have seen.


End file.
